Les sentiments égarés
by Just-Tiite-Ju
Summary: Viktor décide de revenir pour elle, mais comment les retrouvailles se passeront-elles?
1. Prologue

Nous somme en septième et dernière année de nos héros sorciers de Poudlard.  
Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley sont toujours en couple malgrès le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley s'entendent toujours comme chien et chat.  
Pour bien sur remonter un peu dans le temps, Dumbledore n'est pas mort et tous les élèves des différentes écoles du quatrième tome ont gardé contact.  
Mais un beau matin d'été, l'arrivée d'un hibou d'une contrée lointaine va totalement changer la vie de nos héros ...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Surprenante nouvelle

_Enfin l'été se termine ! Il était temps ! C'est bien les vacances mais au bout d'un moment ça en devient lassant. Vivment cet apres-midi, je vais pouvoir enfin acheter ce dont j'ai besoin pour l'année à venir.  
Alors voyons voir, chaudron c'est bon, fioles c'est bon, livres c'est bon. Il ne me reste que les ingredients, à manger pour Pattenrond et de nouveaux vêtements. Je devrait avoir assez avec tout ça.  
Hou là! Cet apres-midi commence bien plus tôt que prévut, je devrait déjà y être!_!

Hermione sortit de ses rêveries et passa par la case salle de bain. Elle se maquilla d'un trait noir, fin et précis puis se changea. Elle mit un haut décolleté (mais pas trop non plus) puis enfila un jean en vitesse.  
Elle pris son sac à main puis au moment de partir elle s'aperçut de la présence d'une chouette magnifique hulotte qu'elle connaissait bien. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
Malgrès son retard, elle pris le temps de défaire le parchemin accroché à la patte de la chouette et la caressa; puis lui donna un bout de pain (qu'elle gardait toujours à proximité de la fenêtre).  
Une fois la lettre en main et le bout de pain avalé, la chouette s'envola et Hermione pu donc se concentrer sur le chaudron baveur, pour transplaner en un seul morceau.

_Ouf entière ! Bon voyons où sont les autres?_

- HERMIONE ENFIN !  
Ginny Weasley débarqua en un éclair et serra sa meilleure amie tellement fort qu'elle en eut le soufle coupé. Ca ne faisait que que deux semaines qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu mais du point de vue de soeur de coeur ça en faisait bien plus. Ginny la lachat et se décala pour laisser la place à Ron et Harry.  
Ce dernier la serra dans ses bras puis partis rejoindre Ginny tandis que Ron se contenta d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

_Toujours aussi romantique à ce que je vois _

Les 4 amis se dirigerent vers le chemin de traverse. Les filles admiraient les vitrines de vêtements tandis que les garçons bavaient litteralement devant la vitrine de quidditch. Finalement, ils deciderent de se rendre chez le glacier et s'installerent à une table sur la terasse. Ginny était aux anges, d'un côté son amour à son bras droit et de son côté gauche sa meilleure amie, et enfin ils attendaient une glace.. que rever de mieux. Ginny sortis de sa rêverie, attirait par un morceau blanc qui dépassé d'un sac.

- Hermy c'est quoi qui dépasse de ton sac?  
_- Ah oui j'avais oublié ça ! Je l'ai reçu avant d'arriver mais j'ai pas encore eu le temps de le lire._  
- Tu crois que c'est lui?  
_- Sans aucun doute c'était sa chouette _  
- Génial ouvre vite !

Hermione ouvrit son sac et sortit le parchemin. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle le lisait, son visage se transforma en un sourire triomphant et elle sauta de joie.

_- Lis ça c'est super ! c'est lui, c'est Viktor !_

Ron et Harry s'étranglerent au même moment et cest seulement à cet instant qu'ils prirent par à la conversation.

- C'est qui?  
- Non pas encore cet idiot !  
- Taisez-vous tous les deux ! Vous êtes nuls et vous comprenez rien aux filles, oui même toi mon chéri ferme la bouche. Fais moi voir Hermy.

Hermione n'avait pas fait attention à la réaction de ses amis et tendit le parchemin à Ginny, tout sourire.

_Hermione,_

Ca fait maintenant longtemps que je t'ai promis de venir. J'arrive enfin ! J'ai était accepté comme professeur de vol à Poudlard. Malgres mon jeune âge le professeur Dumbledore croit en moi et en mes competences.  
Ca a était dur mais j'ai démissioné de l'équipe bulgare. Je sais que tu te sens coupable mais c'est mon choix, tu n'y peux rien. J'arrive. Je serai là pour la rentrée scolaire.  
Je suis heureux de ne plus avoir à compter les jours qui nous séparent, je serai enfin pres de toi.  
A bientôt Hermy

Viktor

Ginny enroula le parchemin et le tendit à Hermione qui le prit sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait quitté la planète, un sourire aux levres


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rentrée Décalée

Une jeune femme aux boucles brunes se réveilla en sursaut en s'agrippant à ses couvertures. Oui, jeune femme. Hermione Granger avait grandit et avait maintenant un corps harmonieux et un visage de femme. Bien qu'elle n'aie que 17 ans, elle avait l'étoffe d'une femme d'affaire réputée d'au moins 30 ans.

_06h30 Viiiiite je vais être en retard ! _

Hors ce n'était pas le cas. La rentrée des cours n'avait lieu que le lendemain. Elle avait encore quelques heures pour dormir et pour faire quelques retouches à sa valise. Elle avait déjà tout bouclé depuis 3 jours mais la défaisait et refaisait sans cesse. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas encore le bon jour, elle essaya de se rendormir ... sans succès. Elle décida finalement de se lever et passa 3/4 d'heures sous la douche.  
Une fois habillé, elle alla voir à sa fenêtre. Aucune lettre à l'horizon. Hermione eut un pincement au cœur. Elle partit finalement prendre son petit déjeuné en compagnie de ses parents.

_*_

Viktor Krum s'était levé de bonne heure ce matin là. Il appréhendait quelque peu ce nouveau poste mais était tout de même ravis de trouver un emploi qui en vaille la peine. Il était arrivé la veille en Angleterre et avait passait la nuit dans une auberge. Il se prepara, rassembla ses affaires et prit la direction de Poudlard, où le professeur Dumbledore l'attendait déjà, malgré l'heure matinale. Une fois arrivé à destination, deux elfes de maison lui ouvrirent les grilles et insistèrent pour porter ses bagages. Viktor n'était pas de taille à lutter contre l'insistance des elfes et les laissa faire.

_Si Hermione me voyait .. _

Une fois avoir discuté du règlement général, du déroulement des cours, et d'autres formalités administratives, Viktor alla rejoindre ses bagages que les elfes de maison avaient déjà conduit dans ses appartements. Il s'y posa et commença à préparer son futur cours. Il voulait absolument paraitre crédible en tant que professeur et ne pas être uniquement vu comme l'ancien champion de quidditch. Il avait été le personnage le plus populaire pendant des années, mais s'était retiré récemment; non sans difficulté, mais il le fallait. Pour lui mais surtout pour elle...

_*_

Hermione sursauta. Deux hiboux venaient de rentrer simultanément dans la cuisine de la casa Granger. Lorsque elle reconnue l'identité des deux hiboux, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un complot entre ses deux amis roux. Elle prit d'abord le petit bout de parchemin accroché à la patte d'Erol.

_" C'est moi qui a gagné hein ma Mione? De toutes façons c'est moi qui a gagné c'est obligé! Ce petit truc est bien trop petit pour voler vite, même contre le vieux-pas-doué-de-la-famille. Répond moi vite j'ai parié une journée de ménage contre Ron. Je t'embrasse fort.  
Ginny"_

Hermione sourit devant le stupide pari de ses meilleurs amis. Elle prit la deuxième lettre accroché aux minuscules pattes de Coquecigrue, qui semblait un peu plus lourde qu'une simple lettre et la déplia.

_" Salut Mione. Je pense que tu as deviné, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour ne pas faire le ménage, help! Je t'ai apporté un petit quelque chose pour influencer ton choix! Une plume neuve pour tes cours. A __bientôt  
Ron"_

_Bien essayé mais c'est sans moi ^^_

Hermione pris un bout de parchemin qui trainait dans le salon et écrivit une parfaite egalité qu'elle dédoubla et attacha à chacun des hiboux. Elle leur donna des miettes de pains et les laissa s'envoler direction le terrier.  
Elle les vit s'envoler au loin et distingua entre les deux formes une troisième qui venait dans sa direction.  
Elle ne reconnue qu'à l'instant où elle se posa sur la table du salon, la forme qui était en fait la chouette hulotte qu'elle connaissait bien. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle prit la lettre accroché.

_Hermione_

Je suis enfin arrivé. Comme tu le sais les professeurs font leur rentrée un jour avant les élèves.  
Alors me voila, j'ai rencontré le professeur Dumbledore ce matin. Passe une bonne journée et vivement demain pour que tu arrive à ton tour à Poudlard.  
A demain =)

Viktor


	4. Chapitre 3: Professeur Krum

Harry, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent à la voix 9- 3/4 juste à l'heure; le Poudlardexpress n'allait pas tarder à démarrer . Ils firent le tour des quais et virent enfin leur amie. Elle était de l'autre côté du groupe d'élèves qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Hermione était tout sourire, non seulement parce qu'elle allait retrouver ses amis, reprendre ses études et avoir de nouvelles responsabilités grâce à son nouveau rôle de préfète-en-chef... mais c'est surtout pour une intention secrète qu'elle avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard.

Nos trois Gryffondor réussirent finalement à rejoindre leur préfète-en-chef et après de chaleureuses retrouvailles, ils allèrent tous chercher un compartiment vide,à l'instant où le train démarra. Seule Hermione continua sa route vers le compartiment des préfets.

Drago Malfoy, de son côté, avait apprit dans un journal de quidditch que son idole, le grand et célèbre Viktor Krum avait démissionné. Il parlait à voix haute et forte à ses "amis" serpentards lorsque Hermione passa devant son compartiment. Bien qu'absorbai par ses pensées, elle s'arrêta net en entendant le nom de Viktor. Sauf que Drago l'aperçu et alla à sa rencontre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Granger

- Ça ne te regarde pas il m'semble !

- Je pense que si puisque tu t'arrête devant mon compartiment

- Pour rien, rien tout va bien

Hermione repartit direction compartiment des préfets mais Drago ne s'arrêta pas à cet bref entrevue

- Granger

- Quoi encore?

- J'ai pas changé d'avis

- Je sais.. mais je suis désolé je ne peux pas

- Si tu le peux, ton excuse est fausse et tu le sais très bien

- Non elle ne l'est plus..

- Raconte moi Hermione ! Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ..

Puis elle tourna les talons et partit, cette fois-ci vraiment, vers le compartiment des préfets. Elle fut étonné de ne voir personne d'assis. Elle était pourtant persuadé que ça serait Malfoy son homologue masculin... sauf qu'elle venait de le croiser et qu'il ne l'avait pas suivit dans son compartiment. Mais qui c'était alors? La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Cormac Mc Laggen entra..

- Cormac ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? C'est toi l'autre préfet-en-chef?

- Non pas du tout, je voulais juste te parler, Potter m'a dit que tu étais là.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Je croyais que j'avais été clair

- Oui c'était clair mais tu sais ce que je pense, tu n'as pas fait le bon choix

- Mais enfin Cormac ça fait 6 mois que je t'ai dis stop. J'en ai un autre dans mon cœur, tu le sais depuis toujours alors repars dans ton compartiment et arrête de me harceler !

- J[i]e ne te crois pas, personne ne l'a jamais vu ton sois disant "amour" .. je te laisse avec ton homologue..

Hermione soupira. Elle en avait assez de ce prétendant trop ambitieux qui ne cessait de venir la voir. Elle fut soulagé lorsqu'elle vit que son homologue masculin était un Poufsouffle qu'elle connaissait depuis sa seconde année.

Enfin, le train arriva devant les grilles de Poudlard. Les calèches les attendait et une fois tous les élèves réunis, elles partirent en direction de l'entrée du château. Enfin leur deuxième maison. Tous les bagages furent déposés dans le hall et les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, et les élèves s'installèrent.

Drago Malfoy table de Serpentards, et le reste de nos héros table des Gryffondors. De tous les cotés, des discutions s'élevèrent. Notamment à la table de Gryffondor.

- Alors Gin' tu l'a gagné au fait ce pari stupide?

- Oui !

- Ment pas c'est moi

- Stop vous deux! Je vous rappel que j'ai précisé qu'elle sont arrivé en même temps au millième de seconde près. Ils m'ont même complètement renversé la table alors je vous le dis direct, plus de paris où je suis au milieu sinon je vos transforme en.. quelque chose de pas naturel et je le ferais..

Les autres la regardaient d'un air ébahis. Elle, avait déballé son avis sur le paris de ses amis sans s'en rendre compte. Elle fixait le table des professeurs en attendant que ceux-ci arrivent pour le diner.

Enfin, les professeurs passèrent la porte de derrière la table des professeurs et s'installèrent. Les conversations se stoppèrent d'un seul coup et lorsque les professeurs furent installés, des murmures s'élevèrent en masse parmi les amateurs de quidditcch.

A la table de Serpentard, une tête blonde se redit sur sa chaise, son idole se tenait devant lui! Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas de la joie qui se trouvait dans son cœur mais de la déception, voir de la haine.

Pendant ce temps, la prefete-en-chef avait de grands yeux et un superbe sourire aux lèvres, tellement de temps était passé... il avait presque pas changé, juste pris de la carrure et un aspect royal.

Viktor, derrière la table des professeurs, voyait toute la grande salle. D'un coup d'œil, il aperçu celle que son cœur réclamait. Il rêvait en cet instant de courir et de la prendre dans ses bras mais en tant que nouveau professeur, il se devait d'avoir une bonne tenue, surtout devant autant de professeurs et en présence de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, justement, présenta son discours habituel puis pour répondre a l'interrogation générale des élèves, présenta leur nouveau professeur.

"Après cet note obscure sur les interdictions, je vois dans vos expressions l'étonnement. Alors je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de vol, le célébré ancien attrapeur de Bulgarie, Viktor Krum.

Passez une bonne soirée et bon apetit"


End file.
